Michiko Satsuki
Michiko Satsuki is one of the main cures of Soul Pretty Cure. She is a wise, smart, and beautiful young lady, which offends one of her fellow Cures. Her alter ego is Cure Revelation, and her catchphrase is “With all my heart.” Michiko also is the possessor of the Sacred Cure Treasures. Personality Appearance History Memories Michiko doesn’t like to think about her memory of 100 years ago, because it makes her think of the war. Meeting the Cures Aki, Gin, and Rini were trying to help Kazu when she was under the Soul Binding Spell, but they couldn’t get through to her. Gin fights Amelie and Kazu transforms and fights the others. Michiko watches the battle, unsure if this was her fight. When Kazu finally comes to her senses, Amelie creates a powerful Destructo to destroy everything. Michiko then transforms, educates the enemy on good attacks, and then beats it. Losing Her Cure Key When a Destructo invaded her school, everyone was running around, and Michiko couldn’t transform because she lost her Cure Key in all the madness. The others were getting beaten up by the monster, and Michiko didn’t know what to do, until the Cure Pad glowed, and, somehow, it located her Key. She then transformed and helped the others. Climbing The Battle Tower Fighting Amelie Redeeming Amelie Family Reunion After Amelie repents, the Precure need answers, and the only way to get them was to go to Michiko’s mother, Queen Hikari Saitou. Cure Revelation’s Final Fight Relationships Kazuna Morioto - A girl who was tricked into trusting the bad guys. Michiko tries to warn her and knock some sense into her, but her efforts failed. Kazu is disgusted by the fact that Michiko is a lady and goes to a “Manners School”. Akihiko Hayashi - A friendly girl who is the best at manners out of the three Precure. Cure Life fell victim to despair and corruption after accidentally wandering into the lie of destruction, The Corruption Zone, which was a trap from Amelie. Gin Akiyama - Her opponent in a tennis match. Kind of a sore loser, because Gin didn't seem to like her that much. Michiko later attempts to befriend Gin. Rini - The Pretty Cure fairy and later Michiko's friend. She and Rini both have the ability to speak the ancient language of the Precure. This annoyed Cure Free, because she was the only survivor who couldn't speak it. Mangetsu - Her enemy and her family. After an argument, she never saw him again, until she fought him as Cure Revelation. It broke her heart to see her brother so evil. Amelie - Her opponent and, after she repents and turns good, her adopted sister. Even after Amelie takes Michiko's Cure Key from her and darkens its power, Michiko still forgives her. Princess Masumi Sachiko - The princess of the kingdom 100 years ago, AND her past self. She hates to be identified by that name, though. Queen Hikari Saitou - Her mother, who is also the creator of the Cure Keys. Queen Hikari has a sanctuary for the wounded in a realm of her own. They don’t seem to talk about each other. Cure Revelation ”The Soul of the fallen kingdom, Cure Revelation!” “倒れた王国の魂, 治す啓示!” “Taoreta ōkoku no tamashī, Kyua Keiji!” Purifying the World! The Pretty Cure of Redemption, Cure Revelation! 世界を浄化する！償還のプリキュア、キュアリベレーション！ Sekai o jōka suru! Shōkan no purikyua, kyuariberēshon! Cure Revelation is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Michiko. In order to transform, not only does she need her Cure Key, but also The Cure Pad. To transform, she places the Cure Key onto the Cure Pad and says, “Pretty Cure, Refection!” When in another world where there are Pretty Cure, she adds the name of the team at the end along with ‘style’. Example: “Pretty Cure, Reflection: Soul Style!” Attacks Normal Attacks * Revelation Downfall Fate * Revelation Explosion Finisher(s) * Fatal Final Judgement Princess Masumi Sachiko As Masumi Etymology Michiko: means “beautiful wise child”. Satsuki: means “month”. Together that means “beautiful wise month”. Songs Solos None Yet. Group Songs “You’re Next” - A song sung right before Amelie’s final fight. In the song, Michiko admits that she doesn’t stand a chance without her powers, but will fight Amelie anyway. Trivia * Michiko Satsuki’s name in the english dub is Michelle Scribner. * Michiko Satsuki’s Blood Type is AB, but strangely has the effects of an O. * Michiko Satsuki’s Zodiac Sign is Aquarius. * Michiko Satsuki is the 1st Pink Cure girl to attend a school for ladies. * Cure Revelation is the 1st Pink Cure to have brown hair. * Cure Revelation is the 1st Pink Cure to have brown eyes. * Cure Revelation is the 1st Pink Cure to be a mid-season Cure. * Cure Revelation is the 1st Pink Cure to not be the 1st official cure. Gallery Michiko Satsuki.png|Michiko’s outfits Cure Revelation - redone again.png|Cure Revelation - official profile Cure Revelation's Cure Key.png|Michiko's Cure Key Cure Revelation(redone).png|Cure Revelation - HC Revelation - Glitter Cure.png|Cure Revelation - GC Category:Soul Pretty Cure Category:Pink Cure Category:Soul Pretty Cure Characters Category:Red Cure Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Mid-season Cure Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Fan Cures Category:Fancharacter Category:Female Characters Category:Stub Category:Lead Cure Category:Sacred Cure Treasures Category:Sacred Cure Treasure Holder Category:Precure Princess Category:Princess Category:Fan Princess Category:Royalty Category:Fan Royalty Category:Soul Pretty Cure Royalty